


Naptime

by WittyVitale



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sleepytimes, Teenager Morag, little Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale
Summary: 16-year-old Mòrag is exhausted, but she would rather train than sleep. It's 4-year-old Niall's naptime, but he claims he's not tired. Brighid has an idea to solve both of these issues. Pre-canon. Mòrag and Niall sibling fluff. PURE POINTLESS FLUFF





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> I really love coming up with headcanons for teenager Mòrag and tiny baby Niall. I also like to imagine what Morag and Brighid's relationship was like when Mòrag was a teenager. As mature as Mòrag is, I'm sure Brighid had to deal with the occasional bout of teenage angst. I've been very sleepy this week (new job and getting ready to move will do that to you,) so that's where the idea came from. So just like in my last fic, Mòrag is 16 and Niall is 4. I love writing fluffies, in case that wasn't obvious. Enjoy this simple, pointless fluffy.

Mòrag let out a large yawn as she went to her dresser and grabbed her usual training clothes. She also knelt under her bed and grabbed her whipswords. Brighid raised an eyebrow.

“Lady Mòrag, what are you doing?” the blade inquired.

“I’m going to the training ground to hone my new skills.” Mòrag replied matter-of-factly, stifling another yawn.

“You’re going to train? But this is the first day off you’ve had from military training in weeks. I think it would be much wiser for you to rest today. Perhaps you should even consider taking a nap. You look exhausted.”

“I don’t need to rest, Brighid. I’m perfectly fine. It’s true that I’m feeling a little tired, but I can easily power through. I have to. I’ll never get stronger if I don’t train.”

“You’ll never get stronger if you don’t get proper rest either,” Brighid replied, her voice becoming firmer. “Fatigue is a silent killer, Lady Mòrag. You’ll wear yourself down if you don’t take a break every once in a while.”

Mòrag, stubborn teenager that she was, was starting to get a little agitated with her blade.

“I said I’m _fine_ , Brighid,” Mòrag snapped. She then realized how harsh her tone sounded and she sighed. “I apologize, Brighid. It’s… well, it’s just that I’m-“

“Tired?” Brighid asked with a sly smile on her face. Mòrag felt her agitation rising again and she huffed in annoyance.

“Forget it,” Mòrag growled as she turned away from Brighid. “I was going to invite you to my training session, but I get the feeling you’re not keen on joining me. Please leave me be now, I need to get dressed.”

Brighid had become accustomed to Mòrag’s stubbornness at this point in their relationship; there was no point talking to the young royal when she was this annoyed. So Brighid simply placed a hand on her chest and nodded in her Driver’s direction.

“As you wish, Lady Mòrag.” Brighid said respectfully as she walked to the bedroom door. She left the room and softly closed the door behind her, trying to think of a way she could convince her driver to sleep.

* * *

 

As Brighid walked down the palace hallway, she overheard a familiar conversation.

“I don’t _want_ to take nap, I’m not tired.” 4-year-old Niall’s voice whined from his bedroom. Ah. So it must be the prince’s naptime.

“But Prince Niall, naps are very important,” one of the nursemaids said. “You’re a growing boy, after all, and one day you’ll be the Emperor. Proper sleep will help you grow up to be big and strong.”

“But I don’t understand why I need to take a nap if I’m not *yawn* tired.”

Brighid couldn’t help but smile at the similarities between Mòrag and Niall. She suddenly came up with an idea and approached the boy’s bedroom.

“Good morning, Lord Niall, Gavina.” Brighid said kindly as she reached the door.

“O-Oh! Lady Brighid! Good morning!” The nursemaid Gavina said as she bowed.

“Good morning, Lady Brighid.” Niall said respectfully, though he was still pouting over the fact that his nursemaid wanted him to take nap.

“Let me handle this, Gavina. I think I have an idea.” Brighid said to the nursemaid. Gavina just nodded.

“Of course, Lady Brighid.” Gavina replied as she bowed once again before leaving the room.

When Brighid and Niall were alone, Brighid approached the child and knelt down to his level.

“Lord Niall, may I ask for your help with something?” Brighid asked respectfully. The young boy widened his eyes; because of his age and status, nobody ever asked for his help with anything.

“Help with what, Lady Brighid?” Niall asked, now very curious.

“It has to do with your big sister. You see, Lady Mòrag’s very tired, but she doesn’t want to sleep. In fact, she’s getting ready to train as we speak.”

“Why doesn’t Mòrag want to sleep? If she’s tired, she should take a nap.” Niall said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I agree, Lord Niall. But sometimes your sister can be a little… hard to persuade. That’s where I need your help. I think you might be just the person to convince your big sister to take a nap. Would you please tell your sister how important it is for her to sleep?”

Niall nodded vigorously. “Yes, Lady Brighid, I don’t want Mòrag to be tired and cranky. That’s how I feel when I don’t get a lot of sleep and it doesn’t feel good.”

Brighid laughed again as Niall completely missed the irony of his own statement. She gave the young prince a small bow.

“Thank you so much, Lord Niall. Now let’s head to your sister’s room and see if we can finally get her to rest.”

* * *

 

Shortly after Brighid left Mòrag alone, Mòrag unwittingly sat back down on her bed. She began to go in and out of sleep while sitting up, never getting a chance to put on her training clothes. She was drifting off again when she was jolted awake by a knock on her door.

“Lady Mòrag, are you decent?” Brighid asked from the other side of the door. “I’m here and so is Lord Niall. He wanted to talk to you before you left to train.”

Mòrag was a little surprised that Niall wanted to talk to her; this was usually the time he took his mid-morning nap. But she adored her little brother, so she was happy to oblige.

“Yes, Brighid, you can both come in.” Mòrag replied.

The door opened and Niall bolted in.

“Sister!” Niall exclaimed as he ran towards Mòrag. He tried to jump into her lap, but he wasn’t quite tall enough to do so.

“Careful now, Niall,” Mòrag said with a gentle laugh as she caught the boy, picked him up, and placed him on her lap. “I’m happy to see you too. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Sister, naps are very important,” Niall started, trying to imitate the tone the nursemaids usually used on him. “If you don’t sleep, you’ll be tired and cranky and won’t feel good. If you’re tired, you should take a nap. I don’t want you to feel bad.”

Mòrag then shot a quick glare in Brighid’s direction. Mòrag sighed and looked down at her brother, who was looking up towards her.

“You look really *yawn* tired, sister.” Niall said, his eyes starting to droop. Mòrag laughed and brushed the bangs out of Niall’s eyes.

“I could say the same about you, Niall,” Mòrag replied. “Isn’t it your own naptime?”

“Yes, but I didn’t want to sleep because I’m *yawn* not tired. But I’ll stay with you while you take a nap.”

Now Mòrag was trapped and she knew it; Niall was her only weakness and she couldn’t say no to him. Mòrag looked over at Brighid and saw that the Blade had a victorious smile on her face. Morag tried to glare at her Blade again, but a wave of exhaustion had overpowered her.

“I would enjoy the company, thank you, Niall.” Mòrag answered as she placed the young boy on the bed and started to get under the covers. Niall helped pull the covers over Mòrag as much as he could and then snuggled next to her. Mòrag looked at her brother fondly before hugging him a little closer to her chest.

“Sleep well, sister.” Niall said as sleep overtook him.

“You too, Niall.” Mòrag replied before she finally gave in to her exhaustion and fell asleep as well.

Brighid quietly walked over to the siblings and watched them for a few minutes. Niall was nestled in Mòrag’s chest and Mòrag had her arms wrapped around him protectively. Brighid couldn’t remember the last time she had witnessed something so adorable. She turned the light off on Mòrag’s nightstand and sat on the chair next to the bed. Brighid then picked up her journal and wrote about the events that had just occurred while concurrently keeping watch over the two royals, who were now in a peaceful, deep sleep.


End file.
